classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chrysler Royal
The Chrysler Royal was an automobile produced by the Chrysler division of the Chrysler Corporation between 1937 to 1942 and 1946 to 1950. The Royal represented the entry-level Chrysler during its production, making it the most affordable Chrysler model. The Royal was replaced at the end of 1950 model year by the Chrysler Windsor. The Chrysler Royal name was revived by Chrysler Australia in 1957 for an Australian produced model based on the 1953 Plymouth. The name was also applied as a trim level of the Chrysler Newport from 1970-72 It would not be reused. History Series E-80 and 80 The following year the E-80 has been further built under the name of series 80. There were more different bodies, partly from plant production and partly by independent coachbuilders. Also 1928, the series had been been offered even without major changes, parallel to the stock 80LThe new series of E-80 was a side-valve inline six-cylinder engine introduced with 4719 cc displacement, the 92 bhp developed (68 kW) at 3000 rpm. There were three wheelbases, 3048 mm, 3226 mm and 3378 mm. On the short chassis, a roadster, a coupe, a touring car and a 4-door sedan was offered (each with 2-5 seats), on the average, there was only a 4-door sedan and a 4-door Pullman limousine with each 7 seats.Another 7-seater limousine and a similar Landaulet emerged on the long chassis. Curved radiator grille surround and chrome wire wheels were features that were subject to the luxurious Imperial (chroming was a new technology in the automotive industry, so far had only one nickel). 9114 cars of this type arose in 1926 Series 80L and L IMP / IMP (1928-1930) In 1929, the L series 80L as IMP ("IMP" for Imperial, not to be confused with "Imp" = (English) for imp) continued. Changes were limited to a narrower radiator grille with an automatic radiator shutter, narrower A-pillars and safety glass. The standard engine developed now 81 kW (110 hp).Appeared in 1928 in parallel to the Series 80 Series 80 L with extended to 3454 mm wheelbase chassis. The six-cylinder engine had 5069 cc displacement and gave 100 bhp from (74 kW) at 3200 rpm. Upon request, there was also this engine with an output of 82 kW (111 hp) as "Red Head". The car matched the 80th appearance in the series In addition to five factory-made bodies with 2-7 seats, there were six bodies from LeBaron, three of Dietrich and a 4-seater convertible of Locke . 1962 copies were delivered with factory-made bodies, 161 pcs with bodies of the three suppliers, totaling 2,123 pieces. The following year the now-called IMP series was built without further changes. Overall, in the two years 2506 cars of this type originated with body work. The number of foreign karossierten vehicles is not known. Series CG, CH and CL (1931-1933) In the first part of the model year 1932 (July-December 1931) of the CG was offered unchanged. 3228 piece created in this 1 ½ years.In model year 1931 with the CG series appeared a completely new Imperial. He had. One side-valve eight-cylinder engine with 6306 cc engine, the 125 bhp developed (92 kW) at 3200 rpm The bodies were of theCord L-29 inspired and showed a V-shaped tapered grille. The front seats and steering column were adjustable and the car now had four-speed transmission. The chassis had a wheelbase of 3,683 mm. There were still offered many structures with two to eight seats, some factory made, partly by independent coachbuilders like LeBaron, Derham or Murphy . Also Drauz from Germany contributed a 2-door convertible in with 5 seats. In January 1932, the new CH Series was introduced with V-shaped windscreen, new instrument panel and sun visors inside. Only four factory-made structures (2-door roadster, 4-door sedan and 4-door convertible) were offered. The wheelbase was 3429 mm. The parallel series of custom-made vehicles karossierte ( Custom Imperial ) was CL series. The wheelbase was 3708 mm and there were bodies available by LeBaron. Also in 1933, the series was further made. 1932 1402 Imperial CH Series and 220 Series Custom Imperial CL were produced. CL 151 pieces created 1933rd CQ Series (1933) Series C30, C33 and C37 (1941-1942) With few changes, the cars went into the model year 1938. As the Royal models they received a grille with horizontal chrome bars less. The wheelbase has increased to 3175 mm. The optional engine with higher compression contributed 115 bhp instead of this year 122 bhp (90 kW). The Imperial Series C19 were called and were offered with the same bodies as the previous year. What was new was the special edition New York Special - see details there. The Imperial Custom Series was named C20 and their bodies were still on (now incorporated in Chrysler) coachbuilder LeBaron and Derham. It originated 10,002 Imperial (including the special series New York Special) and 530 Imperial Custom. Series C23 and C24 (1939) The Imperial Custom Series C24 was also time for new clothes. He also had the headlights integrated into the front fenders, but was already equipped with a rear-hinged hood Alligator. Its grille consisted of five massive chrome bars across the entire width of the vehicle. The cars had a one-piece windshield and the spare tire was housed in the trunk. The motor of the basic equipment contributed with 132 bhp (97 kW), slightly more than the Imperial. 307 copies with factory bodies and those of Derham were delivered this year.In 1939, the bodywork was completely revised. As with the Royal and the New Yorkers were the headlamps now integrated into the fenders, the grille of the Imperial Series C23 had "waterfall form" (vertical, narrow chrome bars) and shared with a central bar windshield a slight V shape. Behind the front wings on each side of a covered spare tire was mounted. The engine had. Now 130 bhp (96 kW) in the basic version and 138 bhp (101 kW) at high compression This year, only two bodies of coupes and 2 were - and a 4-door sedan offered. It also gave the C23 series as New York and Saratoga . Of all three models together this year Series C27 (1940) A total of 850 Imperial Crown originated in 1940.1940 only the Imperial Crown was offered on an extended chassis with 3632 mm wheelbase. The unmodified engine delivered 132 bhp as standard (97 kW), at the request later in compressed form but also 143 bhp (105 kW). The body shapes from the previous year were adopted with minor changes. A 6-seater limousine, an 8-seater sedan and an 8-seater Pullman limousine was offered, all with 4 doors. A single Parade Phaeton, also with 6 seats and 4 doors, was also built. The Imperial Crown, there was within the C30, which also encompasses models Highlander emerged, New York and Saratoga, only one Body on chassis with 3239 mm Wheelbase: a 4-door sedan with 6 seats. Its engine with 5301 cc capacity unchanged contributed 137 bhp (101 kW) or on request 140 bhp (103 kW). It created 894 vehicles. In addition, the C33 series was offered, of which there have to buy on a chassis with a 3696 mm wheelbase, the three bodies of the previous year. Only the 140 bhp engine was installed in the car. 701 of these vehicles were built. The Series C30 and C33 were similar in appearance to the C27 series last year. 1942 was just revised this look again: the horizontal bars of the grille covered not only the whole car width, but also around the corners up to the front wheel arches. At the rear, the pattern was repeated with five chrome-plated trim. The series was the successor to the C37 C33 with 140 bhp engine and is available in three versions known. In addition, he produced three individual pieces of Derham, including a four-door convertible. A total of 450 were produced C37. Series C40, C46-2, C47, and C50 C49N (1946-1950) Already in 1946, again emerged Crown Imperial Series C40 models. The car corresponded essentially pre-war C37 series, the radiator grille which for the first post-Chrysler so typical egg carton shape (little chromed rectangles) showed. The same 5.3 liter engine delivered 135 bhp (99 kW) and there was only one body style, a 4-door Pullman limousine with 8 seats. However, in pre-war chassis developed some special designs of Derham. A semi-automatic (code transmission with automatic clutch fluid) was now standard equipment. Also in 1947 and 1948, this series has been further built unchanged. Body came more than a normal sedan to. Total in 3 years created 750 Pullman limousines and 650 sedans. In 1949, the bodies have been slightly revised. First time since 1939 there was again a normal Imperial, who received the serial number C46-2. Its construction was again with the New York identical. The chassis had a wheelbase of 3340 mm. The only body style was the 4-door sedan with 6 seats, of the 50 units have been built this year. In addition, also the Crown Imperial (Series C47) was still offered, namely. With a wheelbase of 3696 mm same as 8-seater sedan or 8-seater Pullman Limousine It originated 40 sedans and 45 Pullman limousines. In 1950 there were again few changes (e.g. additional position lights at the front corners of the vehicle).The Imperial was C49N series, the Crown Imperial Series C50. The bodies remain the same as well as the technology. However, 80 times as many vehicles emerged as last year (!): 10650 and 414 Imperial Crown Imperial. Series C53, C54, C58 and C59 (1951-1953) The model year 1951 brought the departure from the previously used side-valve eight-cylinder in-line engine. The above controlled V8 engine had 5426 cc displacement and gave over 180 bhp (132 kW).The revised bodywork fell out flat and showed a fish-mouth grille with three horizontal chrome bars. The fastback shape had changed for the Saloon. Four bodies were offered by the Imperial Series C54: A 4-door sedan, a 2-door coupe, a 2-door hardtop coupe and a 2-door convertible, all with 6 seats. The hardtop coupe was nicknamed''Newport'' . The Crown Imperial Series C53 was this year and were built in the familiar 8-seater versions. 1952, there were barely visible changes, the serial numbers remained the same. Only the convertible was no longer offered. In the two years came exactly 27,000 and 698 Imperial Crown Imperial. The successor to the Imperial Series C54 was 1953 Custom Imperial Series C58. During the two-door hardtop coupe retained the wheelbase of 3340 mm, which grew at the 4-door sedan and the new 4-door Pullman limousine to 3391 mm. Otherwise, the changes were hardly noticeable. Even the Crown Imperial was built further without major changes as series C59. This year came 8859 and 159 Custom Imperial Crown Imperial. Category:Chrysler Category:Pre-war Category:Post-war